Pas Pour Moi
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Alternate Universe/Twoshoots/Suara debuman keras terdengar oleh indera milik Sasuke. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu berlari ke belakang rumahnya untuk mengecek keadaan. Dan kali itu juga awal pertemuannya dengan cinta sejatinya, dambaan hidupnya, Haruno Sakura./Kau tersenyum bukan untukku. Kau menangis bukan karena aku. Kau ada juga bukan untukku./Happy End/Mind to CnC?
1. Chapter 1

Suara debuman keras terdengar oleh indera milik Sasuke. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu berlari ke belakang rumahnya untuk mengecek keadaan. Dan kali itu juga awal pertemuannya dengan cinta sejatinya, dambaan hidupnya, Haruno Sakura.

**Eunike Yuen's Fiction  
Pas Pour Moi  
**—harusnya aku sadar lebih cepat bahwa kau bukan untukku

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, All Human, typo(s), misstypo(s), little bit OOC, Twoshoots  
Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
T**

**.**

**.**

Kukira selama ini kita dekat karena kita saling membutuhkan,

Ternyata aku salah

Kau tersenyum bukan untukku

Kau menangis bukan karena aku

Kau ada juga bukan untukku.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Teme_," panggil pemuda rambut pirang jabrik pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau lihat gadis yang memakai baju sekertaris itu? Kelihatannya dia suka padamu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis yang tersenyum penuh makna pada mereka berdua.

"Dia bukan tipeku. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja dia, Naruto." jawabnya sambil lalu. Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Bukannya tidak ada gadis yang cantik ataupun baik hati. Hanya saja, belum ada yang pas dan mengena di hatinya.

Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya. "Kau sudah berkali-kali menolak ajakan para wanita. Ada apa denganmu? Sasuke Uchiha, kau bukan seorang…"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Kau ucapkan kata itu, besok kau sudah kupecat."

Naruto mengangguk takut-takut dan meruntuki kebodohannya. Kata yang akan diucapkannya adalah kata tabu. _Homoseksual_? Pikiran bodoh macam apa yang melintasi otaknya sehingga dia bisa hampir melontarkan kata seperti itu. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin juga sih. Ini sudah kali ke berapa sahabatnya itu menolak wanita. Apa jangan-jangaaan… Bodoh! Naruto langsung saja membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Dengan cepat disusulnya langkah Sasuke. Naruto kini agak takut untuk berjalan di sebelah pemuda _raven_ itu, jadi dia berjalan di belakangnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke punya badan yang bagus, wajahnya juga tampan. Dia juga orang kaya. Banyak juga perempuan yang naksir padanya. Partner kerjanya juga banyak yang cantik-cantik. Memangnya dari sekian banyak wanita tidak ada yang cocok dengannya? Kalau begini sih, bukan aneh kalau dianggap homoseksual kan?

Tap.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Suara Sasuke dingin dan berat. Ada aura yang tidak mengenakkan juga keluar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke mulai berbalik dan menatap sahabat pirangnya dengan kesal. Naruto kini gelagapan sendiri. Bukannya tadi dia bicara dalam hati? Apa jangan-jangan dia keceplosan?

Naruto melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan takut. Keringan dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. "E—eh, Sasuke! Memangnya tadi aku bicara a—"

"Ke ruanganku. Sekarang!" potong Sasuke sambil berbalik meninggalkan Naruto sendirian ditatapi semua karyawan kantor.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi, tubuh Naruto langsung ambruk ke lantai. Beberapa pegawai memekik takut dan baru sedetik kemudian mereka menghampiri Naruto untuk membantunya. "Diintimidasi oleh mata tajam begitu sungguh bukan kenangan yang bagus. Aku kehilangan berat tubuhku seketika," gumamnya dalam keadaan syok berat.

"Lagian, Naruto-_sama_ mengutarakan pikiran hatinya, sih!" celetuk salah satu pegawai sambil membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Iya juga ya. Kenapa bisa begitu sih?"

"Gatau."

.

.

Setelah aksi marah memarahi Naruto di ruangannya, Sasuke mulai memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya. Benar juga apa kata Naruto. Banyak perempuan yang suka padanya, dari semua itu banyak juga yang cantik. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada _chemistry _yang muncul dalam hatinya ketika berinteraksi dengan perempuan-perempuan itu?

Tahun ini Sasuke berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Umur yang sudah sangat cocok untuk berkeluarga. Kalau begini terus, bukan hal yang mustahil dia tidak akan bisa memiliki keluarga.

Sasuke bukannya pilih-pilih, tetapi kalau kita menjalin hubungan tanpa di dasari rasa cinta, bukankah hal itu tidak akan berhasil? Memang sih, ada pepatah yang mengatakan cinta bisa tumbuh seiring waktu, tapi sampai kapan? Kalau seiring waktu itu justru malah kebencian dan percekcokan, untuk apa dia menjalin hubungan itu.

Makin lama di kantor membuatnya makin pusing dengan pemikiran-pemikiran itu. Dirapikannya barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Mungkin istirahat sejenak di rumah bisa meredakan pikirannya. Ini gara-gara Naruto. Kalau dia tidak membahas soal… Ugh! Mungkin makin cepat dia pergi dari sini, makin cepat juga dia melupakan hal itu.

.

.

Bersantai di temani semangkuk sup hangat sambil merendam kaki memang hal yang terbaik. Uchiha Sasuke sudah merasa lebih baikan sekarang. Suasana di sekitar rumahnya yang sejuk dan asri membuatnya cepat melupakan kepenatan di kepalanya. "_Home sweet home _memang tidak salah."

GRUSAK.

BRUK.

_Eh? Apa itu?_ Sasuke terduduk dengan tegap sambil menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa tadi benar-benar ada suara debuman? Satu menit ditunggunya lagi suara itu muncul. Tapi nihil. Sasuke kembali duduk santai sambil sesekali menyesap kuah sup miliknya.

GRUSAK.

_Suara itu lagi?_ Dengan cepat Sasuke meninggalkan supnya dan berjalan ke belakang rumahnya. Kali ini tidak mungkin salah lagi, di belakang rumahnya pasti ada sesuatu. Diintipnya perlahan situasi di belakang. Tidak ada apapun.

Sasuke melangkan dengan waspada, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi memang tidak ada apapun di sini. Apa dia memang salah dengar? Tapi, kalau salah dengar masa sampai dua kali sih? Dengan malas dilangkahkan lagi kakinya ke tempat semula. Membuang waktu sa—

"Hai."

—ja. Eeeeeh?

Sasuke mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan memandang seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan takjub. Kalau ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan hal ini, mungkin itu adalah _impossible_. Rambut _soft pink _yang jatuh lembut dan mengikal di bagian bawahnya, tubuh yang langsing dan proposional, wajah _baby face _yang imut-imut dan juga… sayap?

Sasuke maju satu langkah mendekati gadis itu, tapi secara refleks gadis itu ikut mundur juga. Semakin dia berusaha mendekati gadis itu, justru gadis itu yang menjauhinya. Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di tempatnya dan menatap gadis itu lama. Warna iris matanya sungguh warna terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Hijau cemerlang, hijau _emerald_ paling jernih.

"Ehm. Kau bisa bahasa kami?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memperagakan apa yang dia lontarkan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk menerangkan apa maksudnya, barangkali kalau gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Gadis itu malah tertawa. Tawa yang sangat indah, bahkan terbilang merdu. Matanya menyipit menatap Sasuke. "Kami mengerti semua jenis bahasa," jawabnya lantang.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau ini apa?" tanyanya perlahan. Barangkali takut menyinggung perasaan si gadis itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kelompok malaikat tertinggi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau… Dari mana kau tahu nama— Oh yeah, kau malaikat tertinggi." Sasuke meruntuki kebodohannya kali ini. Biasanya dia akan cepat tanggap dalam suatu percakapan, tapi kali ini dia sangat-sangat lamban. Apa menemukan gadis impiannya membuat daya kerja otaknya menurun? "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura menunduk ke bawah memandangi jemari kakinya. Kemudian dia menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu berbalik untuk mencari Sakura. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. Baru saja dia akan berlari ke luar, Sakura sudah muncul di sebelahnya dan menarik tangannya.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura takjub. Tidak sanggup untuk bereaksi, bahkan berkata-kata saja sangat sulit dilakukan. Sakura masih memegang tangannya, kali ini berusaha membuka kepalan tangannya. Kemudian membuat tulisan-tulisan di telapak tangannya.

Sakura mengangkat telapak tangan Sasuke dan memperlihatkannya pada pemuda itu. _S dan S_. Tulisan itu yang tercetak di telapak tangannya. Apa maksudnya? Kalau Sasuke boleh berharap, semoga itu adalah takdir. Satu 'S' untuk Sasuke dan satu 'S' untuk... Sakura.

"Kau pernah melihat ini, Sasuke?" Dentingan suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya sejenak. Ditatapnya mata Sakura dan dia menggeleng. Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menghapus tulisan itu dari telapak tangan Sasuke. "Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu?"

"Silahkan saja."

.

.

"Pagi, Sakura." Sasuke menyambut Sakura di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa jenis makanan yang hangat. "Kurasa kau mungkin saja lapar atau berniat mengisi perutmu?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menerima baki yang diantarkan Sasuke dan meletakannya di samping meja depan kamarnya. "_Gomen ne_, Sasuke. Bukannya aku tidak mau menghargainya, hanya saja kami tidak bisa memakan makanan dunia fana."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengambil baki makanan itu. "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang makan, ya?" Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat yang berada di atas baki. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura, "kau bisa memakan apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kami tidak bisa makan di sini. Kami hanya bisa memakan makanan dari taman firdaus. Maka dari itu, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

.

.

Sasuke pergi ke kantornya dalam keadaan berseri-seri. Beberapa pegawainya sampai dibuat takut. Mereka bahkan mengira bosnya sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa akibat perkataan Naruto kemarin.

"Pagi, Naruto." Sapanya ketika melihat Naruto melintas di hadapannya.

Naruto kali ini hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya melotot keluar. _Sasuke mulai gila ya? _Naruto buru-buru membuang pikiran itu dan memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. _Jangan sampai keceplosan lagi!_

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga Sakura tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Saat ini, Sakura tengah sibuk merajut sarung tangan warna putih dari bahan wol. Saking sibuknya, dia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikannya.

"Bisa pinjam tanganmu sebentar, Sasuke?" Sakura mengatakannya tanpa menatap Sasuke. Tangannya masih sibuk merajut benang wol tersebut dengan telaten. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Diberikannya satu tangannya pada Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura memasangkan sarung tangan itu pada Sasuke. "Untung saja ukurannya pas. Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi sarung tangan putih lembut yang terpasang di tangannya. _S dan S_. Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang tercetak di bawah sarung tangan. Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah berdebar-debar senang. Matanya memandangi Sakura terus-menerus. _Tidak salah Tuhan membuatku lama mempunyai _chemistry _dengan orang lain. Karena Dia menurunkan malaikat paling cantik yang Dia punya untukku_.

.

.

Sakura meringkuk di bawah selimut sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokan tangannya menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulang. Hari ini adalah hari keempat dia tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Sakura merasa sangat tersiksa, inilah akibatnya dia pergi dari firdaus.

Pintu kamar Sakura dibuka dan menampakan Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. "Kau belum merasa baikan?" tanyanya sambil membuka timbunan lapisan selimut yang menimpa Sakura sebatas kepala gadis itu saja. "Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya?"

"Hanya satu, aku harus makan."

Sasuke mengambil bubur gandum yang berada di samping meja lampu tidur Sakura. "Cobalah untuk memakan ini," bujuknya sambil mengambil satu sendok suapan dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. Tapi Sakura menggeleng lemah sambil menitikan air matanya. Gadis itu tidak bisa memakannya. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya menerima suapan saja sulit. Mulutnya bereaksi di luar keinginannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak sebaiknya saja kau kembali?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku mau tetap di sini. Aku _ingin_ di sini."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Antara senang yang membuncah-buncah dan sedih karena melihat keadaan gadisnya. Melihat hal seperti ini membuatnya bingung. Dia ingin Sakura di sini, bersamanya, tetapi gadis itu bisa mati di sini. Dan itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

_Baru aku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, aku sudah dihadapkan pada cobaan seperti ini._

.

.

Hari ini hari ke lima Sakura berada di rumah Sasuke. Keadaannya bahkan tidak membaik sama sekali. Kalau kemarin, sayapnya masih sehat, sekarang sayapnya sudah lusuh. Warnanya bukan putih lagi, sekarang berwarna coklat dekil. Kulitnya juga sudah tidak bersinar. Yang ada muncul keriput-keriput kecil pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membaik, Sakura. Kumohon, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Mungkin aku akan lebih baik jika kau mengajakku jalan-jalan," jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke miris melihatnya, bibir _pink _merona yang dilihatnya pertama kali kini telah tergantikan oleh bibir pucat yang pecah-pecah.

"Apapun untuk kebaikanmu."

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang, di sebelah Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk menulis pola-pola di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya memicing mengamati jalanan yang dilewatinya dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu dia harus pergi ke mana. Tapi dia merasa harus pergi dari rumah Sasuke, perasaannya mengatakan dia harus keluar dan tidak berdiam di sana terus-menerus.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap malaikat cantik di sebelahnya.

Sakura tesentak kaget dan menatap Sasuke lama. Tangannya kini mencubuti pangkal lengannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa mungkin ke sebelah sana sa—" Sakura berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar suara getaran dari ponsel Sasuke.

Drrrt… Drrrt…

Sasuke mengambil ponsel miliknya yang bergetar itu dan membuka flipnya. Ditatapnya nama yang tertera di layar ponsel lama sebelum dia akan mengangkat atau membiarkannya saja. Kemudian dia memilih untuk mengangkatnya saja. "Halo?"

"_Syukurlah kau mau mengangkatnya, Sasuke."_ Suara di ujung sana terdengar sangat lega di telinga Sakura. Mau tidak mau akhirnya mata Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke dan mendengarkan percakapan di antara mereka. _"Aku menemukan hal yang sangat fantastis."_

Sasuke mendesah berat dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. Perlu diketahui di sini, Karin adalah partner bisnisnya. Beberapa kali mereka meneliti hal-hal yang sulit dicerna logika, seperti pembuatan mutan, pengembangbiakan suatu serum untuk manusia yang sudah mati, dan hal aneh lainnya.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Aku tidak mau mendanaimu lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu kali ini benda apa la—"

"_Bukan benda!"_ potong Karin dengan cepat. _"Bukan benda. Mahluk ini hidup. Kau pernah percaya akan melihat malaikat?"_

DEG!

Sakura yang secara tidak langsung bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung membelalakan matanya dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Tangannya terulur meminta ponsel itu dari Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memberikannya. Dia hanya meminta Sakura tetap tenang dan diam di tempatnya. "Kau di mana?"

"_Aku? Aku ada di rumah. Aku menemukan dia terbujur kaku di depan ruma—"_

"Kami ke sana sepuluh menit lagi." Balas Sasuke cepat. Ditutupnya telepon itu secara sepihak. Matanya kini beralih menatap Sakura. "Salah satu temanku menemukan—"

"—kaumku? Aku tidak heran tentang itu." Sakura menatap jalanan dengan pandangan sayu sebelum melanjutkan. "Bisa kita ke sana?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. Menunggu lampu merah ini berakhir dan dia akan melihat salah satu sosok dari kaum gadis di sampingnya ini. Kaum malaikat.

.

.

Sasuke membopong Sakura dengan Satu tangan sedang satu tangannya yang lain di gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Karin. Sudah lebih dari delapan ketukan dan gadis itu belum keluar juga dari dalam rumah? Sebenarnya apa sih, yang sedang dia lakukan? Mengamati malaikat itu lekat-lekat? Terpesona padanya? Kalau dalam hitungan ke tiga gadis itu belum muncul juga, Sasuke akan pergi dari sini. Satu… Dua… Ti—

"_Gomen_."

—ga… Oke, karena tampaknya si empunya rumah sudah membukakan pintu, Sasuke tidak jadi pulang. Dibawanya Sakura masuk dan di dudukannya di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Sedang dia sendiri duduk di samping Sakura sambil merangkul lembut tubuh Sakura.

"Sa—Sasuke, apa dia…?"

Sasuke menepuk lembut pundak Sakura dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya akan tubuh rapuh malaikat itu. "Hn. Lalu, _mana_?"

Karin menangguk dan menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang memperhatikan Sakura. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan tempat tidurnya. "Ini yang kutemukan tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau ma—"

Ucapan Karin terhenti karena Sakura sudah lebih dulu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sasuke dan terduduk di samping malaikat yang di temukan Karin. Malaikat itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menduga malaikat ini pasti sudah tinggal lebih lama di dunianya dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Kondisi tubuhnya lebih parah dari Sakura. Bulu-bulu sayapnya banyak yang rontok, warnanya juga agak menghitam. Kulitnya juga seperti direkatkan dengan lem ke tulang-tulangnya.

"Sasori," Sakura memanggil malaikat itu dengan lembut. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mengenai pipi si malaikat laki-laki itu. "Aku menemukanmu. Aku menemukan_mu_. Aku di _sini_."

Malaikat itu tidak beraksi sama sekali. Sasuke pasti menduganya mati kalau saja malaikat itu tidak menggetarkan sayapnya. Merespon perkataan Sakura. "Buka matamu," pinta Sakura.

Sasori diam lagi. Tidak membalasnya. Sedangkan Sakura mulai terisak. Tangannya terkepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Sasori, kumohon."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Saori masih diam tidak bergeming. Sedang Sakura sudah mulai menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu terisak di samping Sasori sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasori menuntut respon sekecil apapun darinya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Tapi Sakura menepisnya kasar. Dia tidak peduli pada Sasuke, yang dipikirkannya hanya Sasori. Dipeluknya Sasori dengan erat. "Sasori, buka. S dan S. Aku di sini. Kita bersama lagi."

"Aku melanggar hukum dengan ke sini untuk mencarimu."

"S dan S. _S dan S_. Sakura dan… Sasori."

Baru detik itu juga rasanya Sasuke ditampar dengan keras. Selama ini dia salah. Semua itu bukan untuknya. Dia tidak pernah terlintas di mata Sakura. Semuanya bukan untuknya. Semua itu hanyalah untuk Sasori. Dan dia buta karena tidak mengetahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Halo minna-san! Lama tidak berjumpa dengan Eunike di fic-fic singkat. Sebenernya fic ini itu buat BTC hanya saja, ternyata melebihi 5K words, mau gimana lagi, sayang kalau diperpendek, takutnya malah jadi ga sreg. Jadinya fic ini saya jadiin fic ringan biasa. Tenang aja, bakalan happy ending kok. Cuma saya ngebuatnya jadi dua chapter biar ga kepanjangan ngebacanya hehehehe…**

**Oke, ga mau terlalu banyak cuap-cuap ga jelas, silahkan saja beri review, bagi yang berminat! Sampai ketemu di next chapter ya!**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara debuman keras terdengar oleh indera milik Sasuke. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu berlari ke belakang rumahnya untuk mengecek keadaan. Dan kali itu juga awal pertemuannya dengan cinta sejatinya, dambaan hidupnya, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Eunike Yuen's Fiction  
Pas Pour Moi  
**—harusnya aku sadar lebih cepat bahwa kau bukan untukku

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, All Human, typo(s), misstypo(s), little bit OOC, Twoshoots  
Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
T**

**.**

**.**

Kukira selama ini kita dekat karena kita saling membutuhkan,

Ternyata aku salah

Kau tersenyum bukan untukku

Kau menangis bukan karena aku

Kau ada juga bukan untukku.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Sasori, buka. S dan S. Aku di sini. Kita bersama lagi."

"Aku melanggar hukum dengan ke sini untuk mencarimu."

"S dan S. _S dan S_. Sakura dan… Sasori."

Baru detik itu juga rasanya Sasuke ditampar dengan keras. Selama ini dia salah. Semua itu bukan untuknya. Dia tidak pernah terlintas di mata Sakura. Semuanya bukan untuknya. Semua itu hanyalah untuk Sasori. Dan dia buta karena tidak mengetahuinya.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_"Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu?" _Ya, untuk mencari Sasori bukan?

_Sarung tangan putih lembut yang terpasang di tangannya. S dan S. Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang tercetak di bawah sarung tangan. _Ya, karena itu untuk Sasori. Dan aku buta karena tidak menyadarinya.

_Sakura menggeleng. "Aku mau tetap di sini. Aku ingin di sini." _Untuk menemukan Sasori? Semua yang dilakukan Sakura bukan untukku, tapi untuk Sasori. Dan aku lebih dulu berpuas diri mengira S adalah inisial namaku, aku tidak berpikir banyak orang di dunia ini berinisial S. Sama sepertiku.

Sekarang mau apa lagi? Aku menatap Sakura dan Sasori bergantian. Sakura jarang menunjukan ekspresi di hadapanku. Dan kali ini, _well _terlalu banyak ekspresi yang menyayat hati. Sedang aku yang bodoh kini tetap diam di tempat. Aku takkan melepaskan Sakura. Tidak akan, karena aku baru saja menemukan bagian dari hatiku.

Sakura tertunduk lemas di samping tubuh Sasori yang semakin coklat. Matanya bengkak setelah menangis selama tiga jam tanpa henti. Aku masih setia duduk di sebelahnya dan merangkul malaikat itu dengan kasih sayang. Tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura pergi dari hidupku.

"—ke? Sasuke?"

Suara serak Sakura menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Wajahnya semakin tirus dan memucat. Tanpa sadar aku merengkuh wajahnya dalam kedua tanganku. Sakura menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"—rus pulang, Sasori bisa mati terlalu lama di sini," desisnya lirih. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Aku menghapusnya dengan jemariku. "Dia bisa diselamatkan dari kematian dunia fana, asal dia kembali ke firdaus. Tapi untuk itu aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

Dua jam aku di sini. Menunggu tanda-tanda kabar dari langit. Untuk sebagian orang yang ada di sini mungkin aku agak gila. Berdiri di depan laut yang membentang luas selama dua jam penuh, sembari sesekali melempar bulu-bulu. Ya, untuk orang-orang biasa, bulu ini seperti bulu ayam, tapi ini bukan bulu ayam. Ini bulu dari sayap Sakura.

Aku jadi ingat hal yang tadi di minta oleh Sakura.

_"Para malaikat akan datang ke dunia fana kalau ada kaum mereka yang memanggil." Sakura menjelaskan sambil terengah-engah. Terlalu lama tidak makan membuatnya semakin sakit. "Ambil bulu-bulu dari sayapku, Sasuke. Lemparkan ini lima menit sekali ke dalam air. Para malaikat biasa turun melewati ujung samudra atau laut."_

_Aku menatapnya bingung. Lalu kalau para malaikat itu datang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Seperti tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangaku dengan kedua telapak tangan mungil miliknya. _

_"Bawa mereka pada Sasori. Perlihatkan Sasori pada mereka. Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain untuk sementara," katanya lirih sekali. Aku harus menajamkan pendengaran untuk mendengar suaranya. "Aku tidak boleh berada di sekitarnya atau mereka tidak akan menolong Sasori. Karena… aku kabur dan Sasori tidak."_

_"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu lebih lama di sini kalau nantinya kau akan mati? Dia juga akan mati, bukan? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang—"_

_Sakura meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirku, membuatku berhenti berbicara dan menatap kedua bola matanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sasori tidak boleh mati, kumohon selamatkan dia. Aku sangat mencintainya. Jangan buat dia mati, Sasuke. Tolong aku."_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura mati hanya untuk malaikat seperti ini. Toh akhirnya malaikat ini akan mati, kenapa juga aku harus mengorbankan Sakura? Sakura yang lebih pantas mendapat pertolongan. Apa dia tidak tahu kondisinya saat ini?_

_Aku mengamati Sakura yang berusaha memposisikan dirinya agar mendekat ke Sasori. "Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah hidup. Gantikan aku dan berbahagialah karena bantuan akan segera datang, kau hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi."_

_Senyum kecut tercetak dengan jelas di bibirku. Aku sudah berjanji apapun akan kulakukan untuk Sakura. Dan kalau Sakura menginginkan ini, aku akan melakukannya. "Aku akan melakukannya, kau tunggu di sini sampai aku kemba—"_

_"Setelah ini aku akan pergi, aku tidak boleh di sekeliling Sasori."_

_Aku mengangguk dan memandang Karin yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahku dengan miris. "Kau ikut bersama Karin ke tempatku. Sembunyi di sana."_

Secerah sinar mulai tampak dari langit. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit, dan seketika itu juga, aku melihat langit seakan runtuh, ternyata langit memiliki rongga-rongga kecil yang bisa membesar, sangat elastis. Ini sungguh penemuan yang sangat aku harapkan. Oh—tidak! Hentikan itu, bukan itu alasanku ke sini.

"Siapa yang memanggil kami?" Suara itu sangat merdu, seperti mendengar lantunan lagu singkat dari penyanyi profesional. Aku sampai-sampai terpana dengannya, dan lupa tujuanku datang ke sini.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku—" Ucapanku terhenti begitu salah satu dari ketiga malaikat yang baru datang itu menyentuh ubun-ubunku dengan lembut. Wangi badannya sampai tercium ke dalam penciumanku.

"Teruslah berpikir, aku tidak bisa membaca memorimu kalau kau tidak berusaha mengingatnya."

Aku kembali terdiam dan mulai menggali memori otakku mengenai pertemuanku dengan Sasori, percakapan Karin di telepon yang menjelaskan bagaimana dia menemukan Sasori, tapi satu hal yang tidak aku munculkan adalah Sakura, semua memori yang ada Sakura tidak akan kupikirkan lagi. Dan untung saja mereka tidak bisa membaca memori mahluk fana seperti aku tanpa meminta kaumku untuk memikirkannya kembali.

"Aaaah, jadi begitu rupanya. Tunggu di sini sebentar, karena aku harus berdiskusi dengan yang lainnya juga," jawab malaikat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. Dan lagi-lagi ugh… suaranya sangat merdu, harusnya aku merekamnya, lalu aku akan terkenal dan—sadar Sasuke! Sadar! Bukan itu tujuanmu ke sini.

Kira-kira sekitar sepuluh menit malaikat cantik itu meninggalkanku. Aku sudah mulai gusar, makin lama aku di sini makin lama juga aku meninggalkan Sakura, cinta pertamaku. Tapi, tampaknya aku tidak perlu terlalu gusar lagi, karena aku kini sudah melihat malaikat itu kembali, dan kali ini dia membawa dua orang kawanannya.

"Tunjukan di mana tempat Sasori-_sama_ berada!" Malaikat dengan rambut coklat pendeknya bertanya padaku dengan nada suara yang agak dinaikkan satu oktaf di akhir katanya. Dapat disimpulkan kalau dia cemas setengah mati. Jadi… malaikat coklat ini suka pada Sasori, eh? Ha, jelas dia akan kalah kalau melawan Sakura. Sakura jauh lebih cantik daripadanya.

"Hei! Jangan melamun, cepat tunjukan pada kami di mana Sasori berada."

Sedikit memberikan delikan pada mereka aku mulai berjalan menuju mobilku, mereka tampaknya akan mengikutiku dari atas. Oh ya, mereka juga bisa menyamarkan diri mereka, aku jadi ingat yang dikatakan Sakura padaku. _"Kami bisa mengaburkan diri dari pandangan manusia fana dan masing-masing dari kami memiliki keahlian khusus yang berbeda. Contohnya aku, aku bisa mengetahui isi pikiran semua mahluk, bahkan yang belum pernah kutemui sekalipun, walaupun terkadang hal itu membuatku pusing."_

**End of Sasuke POV**

Sasuke tiba di rumah Karin, Sakura dan Karin memang sengaja meninggalkan Sasori di sana sendirian sedang mereka pergi ke tempat Sasuke. Dapat terlihat bahwa ada secarik rasa gugup di dalam diri Sasuke saat menekan password rumah Karin. _Semoga saja diantara mereka tidak ada yang bisa menerawang masa lalu._ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Pintu rumah otomatis terbuka setelah Sasuke selesai memasukan password rumah milik Karin. Dari sana dapat terlihat tubuh ringkih Sasori. Agak mengenaskan dari yang tadi. Sasuke bergeser dari jalan utama dan memberikan jalan bagi para malaikat itu agar mendekat ke arah Sasori.

"Sasori-_sama_! Tidak! Ke—kenapa? Kena—pa? Kenapa? Ke—"

"Kendalikan dirimu, Matsuri!" Malaikat dengan rambut hitam panjang itu berteriak untuk menyadarkan salah satu temannya. "Kita bawa Sasori dari sini." Kemudian matanya beralih pada temannya yang lain yang berada di belakangnya. "Sasame Fuuma, bantu aku."

Mereka mulai mengangkat tubuh ringkih Sasori dan melayang terbang ke angkasa, menembus angkasa. Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan mereka dari tempatnya berdiri, menyaksikan lagi bagaimana langit bisa terbuka lebar dengan sangat elastis.

Hingga sampai salah satu dari malaikat itu, yang bernama Sasame Fuuma kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan memukul tengkuknya dengan agak keras. Setelah Sasuke pingsan, malaikat itu melakukan gerakan aneh tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, dan meninggalkan pemuda itu di sana sendirian.

.

.

.

"Ugh~ Kepalaku pening sekali."

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke!" Karin menjerit dengan senangnya dan langsung memeluk pemuda _stoic _itu erat-erat. "_Yokatta_… Sakura-_san _sampai harus menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya untuk membuatmu sadar. Kau sungguh membuat kami khawatir," cerocos Karin tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Sudah berapa hari?"

"Apanya?" tanya Karin polos tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama empat hari. Dan itu cukup mengkhawatirkan, mengingat hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana hasil kerjamu dalam membawa Sasori—"

"Sasori apa? Kau sedang membicarakan tentang kalajengking yang akan jadi proyekmu nanti?"

Karin terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau di sini dulu, aku akan memanggil Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya berbaring dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya pening sekali dan berdenyut-denyut dengan kerasnya. _Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?_

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dalam diam. Pemuda itu terlalu takut untuk menghampiri Sakura. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi, membentak bahkan dengan sengaja mencaci maki gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

_"Sasuke, kau tak ingat apa-apa tentang Sasori? Tentang malaikat lain, yang sangat berarti untukku di apatemen Karin?" tanya Sakura pelan-pelan pada pemuda yang terduduk di atas ranjang itu. Sasuke agak sedikit tersentak ketika mengetahui kalau Sasori adalah malaikat pujaan gadis miliknya._

_Dengan acuh Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengingat apa yang tidak pelu kuingat."_

_Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau tidak mau mengingatnya atau kau sama sekali tidak ingat? Coba kau pikirkan lagi, gali memorimu dalam-dalam, aku tahu kau pasti bisa."_

_Sasuke tertawa mengejek mendengar hal itu dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sepenting itukah Sasori bagi Sakura? Dia sungguh sangat senang dia tidak bisa mengingat memori tentang hal itu. Mata _onyx-nya _kini memandangi Sakura dengan intens. Gadis itu semakin parah setiap harinya, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menyelamatkan Sakura?_

_"Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun untukku saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke taman firdaus. Kalau sampai aku melakukan itu, para malaikat lain akan membuang Sasori dan—"_

_Sasuke memandang gusar malaikat cantik di hadapannya. "Jadi kau lebih suka mati dibandingkan hidup kalau Sasorimu itu ikut mati juga?"_

_Sakura tersenyum hampa dan mengangguk kecil. "Apa salahnya kita berkorban untuk orang lain? Bukankah itu adalah hal—"_

_"Persetan dengan Sasorimu itu! Aku akan memanggil para malaikat itu dan menceritakan semuanya ketika aku sudah mampu mengingatnya lagi! Sekarang pergi, karena aku tidak mau melihatmu sekarang!"_

Kini dia berada di sini, di belakang kursi malas yang tengah diduduki Sakura. Memandangi gadis itu dalam diam. Sasuke tahu, perkataannya tadi terlampau kasar pada Sakura. Tapi entah mengapa melihat Sakura membicarakan pemuda lain membuatnya kesal sehingga dia lepas kendali dan berbicara seperti itu.

Memantapkan hati dan juga diri, Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Sakura," panggilnya dengan suara rendah.

Sakura menengok pelan ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau lepas kendali karena kau mencintaiku. Tapi asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintaimu. Tidak akan bisa. Kami, para malaikat hanya ditakdirkan untuk mencintai satu orang sepanjang eksitensinya," katanya pelan. Manik matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sendu. "Aku yang salah karena selama ini menutup mata dari perasaanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak mau menyakitimu, dan aku juga tidak mampu membalasnya. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. "Tak adakah cara lain yang mampu menolongmu dari hal ini?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Hanya satu, bawa aku kembali ke sana. Dan aku tahu itu tidaklah mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku siapa itu Sasori!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu hal itu. Itu sama saja membuka rahasia mengenai kaum kami. Tapi, kau bisa mencoba menggali ingatanmu yang telah dicuri. Asal kau mau, kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya." Sakura menjawabnya dengan bijak.

Mata Sasuke memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. Meneliti wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin rusak. Kalau kau mencari perbandingannya, mungkin orang-orang busung lapar di Ethiopia mampu menggambarkannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Matanya kini beranjak dari wajah Sakura ke bagian sayapnya yang lebar. Mengamatinya dengan sendu. Sayap itu bahkan mungkin tidak mampu digunakan lagi. Sayapnya mulai menghitam dan kering. Sasuke menggeleng kuat-kuat, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Sakura, kalau aku mampu membuatkan obat penawar untukmu, paling lama kau bisa bertahan sampai kapan?"

"Mungkin… sekitar empat sampai lima hari lagi?" Manik _emerald_-nya menatap Sasuke dengan sendu. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mampu bertahan sampai selama itu kalau kau menginginkannya."

"Ya, aku ingin kau bertahan untukku. Tunggu aku, aku akan datang dengan obat penawar milikku sendiri."

.

.

"Sasuke! Ini sudah larut malam. Jangan memaksakan dirimu lebih lama lagi!" Naruto berteriak dari luar laboratorium milik Sasuke. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan itu. "Ini sudah hari kedua kau tidak keluar dari lab terkutuk itu! Ada apa denganmu? Seakan kau tidak memiliki hari esok saja!"

Naruto diam dan menunggu respon dari Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terdengar. Menghela napas karena gagal membujuk bosnya untuk keluar, Naruto mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Baru beberapa langkah, suara ledakan terdengar dari dalam laboratorium itu. Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik dan mulai menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan lagi.

"Keluar! Sasuke! Kau bisa mendengarku? Keluar selagi kau bisa! Atau buka pintunya! Apapun, demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi polisi dan ambulans untuk menolongnya. Tidak lupa dia juga menghubungi pemadam kebakaran. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan di dalam, Sasuke?" gumamnya sambil berusaha mengutak-atik dan mencoba membuka kunci ruangan tersebut dengan berbagai cara.

.

.

Karin mulai akan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat kalau saja tidak ada telepon yang mengganggunya.

"Siapa juga sih, yang menelepon malam-malam begini, dasar tidak sopan!" gerutunya.

Dengan malas diraihnya gagang telepon yang tersampir tak jauh dari ranjang tempat dia berbaring tadi. "Halo?"

_"Hah, syukurlah kau mengangkatnya! Gawat! Kau harus lihat! Astaga, apapun yang ada di dalam pasti berbahaya. Polisi! Kau tahu, dia belum datang padahal ini gawat! Oh Tuhan, selamatkan dirinya! Pokoknya kau tidak akan menduganya. Dia! Dia—"_

"HEY! Ini siapa? Bicara yang jelas, aku tidak memahami maksud dari perkataanmu sedari tadi." Karin mulai kesal dengan si penelepon yang menurutnya sinting itu.

_"Ini aku Naruto. Pokoknya ada ledakan, polisi belum datang. Aku masih harus mengabari yang lain. Ah, pokoknya cepatlah datang ke kantor Sasuke. Dia terjebak di dalam laboratoriumnya. Dan aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, bahkan di sini sudah tidak ada orang lagi!"_

Karin membulatkan matanya juga seketika itu. Rasa kantuk langsung hilang dari dirinya. "Baik, aku akan kesana! Mungkin aku bisa membuka laboratorium itu."

**Tlap.**

_Jangan-jangan Sasuke melakukan percobaan untuk Sakura. _Karin membatin dalam hati. _Sakura harus tahu hal ini._

.

.

Polisi, pemadam kebakan, ambulans, tim medis, bahkan beberapa orang terlihat mengerumuni pintu laboratorium milik Sasuke. Karin mengernyit bingung, _sesusah itukah membuka pintunya?_

"Naruto!" panggilnya begitu melihat wambut pirang jabrik tengah berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas di pojokan.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Karin tengan melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Karin. "Syukurlah kau datang. Katanya kau bisa membukanya. Kau tahu, pintu itu dilapisi kaca tahan apapun, lalu entah lapisan apa lagi yang ada di dalamnya. Ini bahkan sudah lapisan ketiga setelah lapisan pertama, besi baja, lapusan kedua, entah itu sejenis apa."

Karin terkikik mendengarnya. Dasar Sasuke! Karin pernah melakukan penelitian bersama pemuda _stoic _itu di dalam laboratoriumnya, jadi dia tahu situasi di dalamnya. "Oh iya, suruh semua orang itu menyingkir, aku membawakan kunci permasalahan mereka," katanya sambil mengangkat kartu gesek yang merupakan akses masuk ke lab itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan langsung meminta semua orang yang ada di sana untuk menyingkir. Karin dengan cekatan langsung saja menggesek kartu miliknya dan menekan kode _passwordnya_. Bukan hal yang sulit, karena dapat ditebaknya kodenya ada nama dari malaikat cantik yang sekarang ada di dalam mobilnya.

"Waaah, hebat! Tahu begitu, kau harusnya datang lebih cepat! Kemana saja kau tadi?"

Karin tersenyum malu mendengarnya. "Errr… itu, aku ada sedikit urusan kecil tadi." Ya, urusan menjemput Sakura dan menjelaskan detilan insiden yang menimpa Sasuke pada gadis itu dengan cepat.

.

.

Sakura menatap bosan pemandangan yang dia lihat dari dalam mobil. Tidak ada apapun yang dapat menentramkan gejolak hatinya. Seakan dia merasa ada yang harus dia lakukan saat itu juga, tapi dia tidak tahu itu apa.

Tadi dia ingat, Karin mengatakan padanya kalau Sasuke terjebak dalam laboratorium miliknya karena mengerjakan percobaan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Hanya itu saja. Dan sampai saat ini—sekitar dua puluh menit—masih belum ada kabar apapun dari gadis itu. Sakura bukanlah malaikat yang dapat melihat kejadian sekelilingnya, dia adalah malaikat yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Tetapi anehnya, semua pikiran yang dia baca mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke sekarat.

Sakura meruntuki dirinya yang tidak bertenanga sehingga tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari mobil milik perempuan berambut merah itu dan mengecek keadaan yang sesungguhnya dengan indera yang dimilikinya. Sungguh demi apapun, dia sangat ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke sesungguhnya, keadaan penyelamatnya, dan kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberikan kabar kepadanya.

Sakura ingin sekali mempercayai kalau apa yang mungkin didengarnya dari pikiran orang-orang adalah benar. Tapi, sebersit dari hatinya mengatakan kalau Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja dan orang-orang itu hanya kelewat cemas sehingga memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

Drrrtt… Drrrrt… Drrrrttt…

Suara getaran ponsel membuat Sakura menolehkan dirinya pada benda itu. Deretan nomor yang tidak dikenal mencoba menghubungi ponsel milik Karin. Agak ragu sebenarnya, tapi Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ha … lo?" tanyanya pada si penelepon.

Penelepon di ujung sana tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menunggu sekitar dua menit penuh baru menjawab perkataan dari Sakura. _"Ini nomor Uzumaki Karin, 'kan?"_

"Ya. Karin sedang ada urusan penting kalau ada per—"

_"Kau siapa?" _potong suara di sana. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Baru saja dia akan menjawab, si penelepon sudah berkata duluan. _"Sudahlah, kalau Karin sudah selesai dari urusannya, segera suruh dia hubungi balik!"_

Tlap.

Sakura terkesima beberapa saat sambil memandangi ponsel flip bergantungan icon Hello Kitty milik Karin itu lama. _Aneh, padahal jelas-jelas aku mendengar hatinya berkata kalau urusan itu tidak bisa ditunggu lebih lama lagi. Dasar pemuda yang aneh._

Anehnya, untuk beberapa saat Sakura sungguh melupakan kekalutannya tentang nasib Uchiha Sasuke. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana perubahan sifat manusa yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Hati dan mulut kadang tidak singkron.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu suara ketukan yang mengalun lembut menerpa indera pendengarannya. Sakura membalikkan badannya mencari asal suara ketukan itu.

"Sakura…," Suara berat namun datar itu memanggil namanya di kegelapan. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung tersentak kaget melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Tidak mungkin…"

.

.

Karin mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari dari laboratorium bawah tanah Sasuke ke lapangan parkir lantai dua puluh lima—sebenarnya dari lift lantai dua puluh lima. Setelah agak tenang, gadis merah itu membuka pintu mobilnya dengan segera untuk menjelaskan hal yang menimpa Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau harus ta… hu? Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA? Oh Astaga… SAKURAAAA!" pekiknya histeris begitu mendapati mobil miliknya kosong tanpa penghuni. Pikiran jelek mulai berseliweran di dalam kepalanya. "Sial! Kenapa aku bisa meninggalkan Sakura tanpa pengawasan? Siaaaaal!"

.

.

Sakura digendong dengan lembut oleh si pengunjung yang membawanya pergi dari mobil Karin. Tangan si pengunjung itu terasa menenangkan dan memabukan untuk Sakura. Pasalnya gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada si pengunjung di dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa—"

"Mereka memberiku ijin untuk ke sini. Karena aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku dengan seksama. Mereka juga yang membawakan ini padaku untukmu," jawabnya seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sakura padanya. Matanya melirik ke benda yang lergantung di lehernya.

Sakura tersenyum-senyum senang mendengarnya. "Apa kau juga memberitahu mereka tentang Sasuke, Sasori?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasori mengangguk satu kali sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada kebohongan yang aku katakan pada mereka. Dan mengenai Sasuke…" Sasori diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Aku membawamu pergi untuk menemuinya. Dia… akan mati."

Sakura tercekat begitu mengetahui hal itu. _Jadi… apa yang sedaritadi aku dengar adalah benar? Kenapa… kenapa aku begitu bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya?_

"Tenanglah, Sasuke pasti akan masuk firdaus. Dia orang baik. Aku dapat melihat masa lalunya."

.

.

Mata Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh, memeluk, dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih atas apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu untuknya. Tidak akan ada manusia yang mau melakukan hal setulus itu pada malaikat yang tidak akan bisa membalas cintanya.

Tapi apa daya, Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu karena bila dia melakukannya, maka semua orang akan merasakan bahwa ada sosok lain di antara mereka dan bisa-bisa mereka yang ada di sini menemukan dirinya dan Sasori. Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi.

"Sasori, apa Sasuke tidak bisa tetap hidup?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, kecuali ada nyawa yang mau mengganti nyawanya. Dia mati karena ledakan dari serum yang berusaha dia ciptakan untukmu, itu mengakibatkan gangguan serius pada fungsi otak dan hatinya. Bahkan kalaupun dia tetap hidup, dia akan buta dan lumpuh. Saraf motoriknya rusak berat."

Sakura tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Gadis itu tidak mau mendengar penjelasan yang akan membuatnya makin jatuh dan makin hancur. Merenggut kehidupan manusia yang tidak pantas mati—menurutnya adalah salah. Sasuke mati karena dia, harusnya… harusnya dia melarang Sasuke untuk membantunya. Harusnya itu yang dia lakukan. Dia terlalu egois karena ingin bertemu dengan Sasori. Egonya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku bisa memberikan posisiku padanya nanti di firdaus, sehingga dia bisa menjadi malaikat sepertimu. Kalau itu bisa meringkankan bebanmu, lagipula dia yang sudah menyelamatkanku."

Sakura diam tidak mau menjawab. Lagi-lagi. Egonya merasa kalau Sasori tidak boleh memberikan posisinya pada Sasuke. Kalau itu sampau terjadi, dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Sasori. Malaikat hanya bisa berhubungan dengan malaikat. Tapi… dia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Dia ingin Sasuke tetap bersamanya, tidak boleh dipisahkan.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dengan kalut. Perasaan yang menerpa dirinya sungguh aneh. Para malaikat hanya bisa mencintai satu sosok dan itu takkan tergoyahkan sampai kapanpun. Sakura mencintai Sasori. Tapi… dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Tidak ingin Sasuke pisah darinya. _Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan kau tahu, itu adalah awal dari sosok cintamu yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui kalau aku benar-benar adalah sosok yang kau cintai. Bahkan sampai aku masuk firdaus, kau yang diselamatkan oleh Sasori dari energi firdaus yang tersimpan di dalam kalungnya, dan sekitar dua tahun aku hidup di sana, bahkan sampai Sasori bersama dengan Matsuri kau masih tidak mengakuinya," terang sosok malaikat gagah dengan rambut biru donkernya sambil memeluk malaikat cantik musim semi di pangkuannya dengan mesra. "Egomu terlalu kuat, Sakura."

Sakura mengikik kecil sambil bergelanyut manja pada malaikat di belakangnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau sosok itu adalah kau. Aku bersama Sasori sudah sangat lama. Dia adalah bagian dari hidupku. Kalau tidak ada dia, aku merasa hampa. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu… duniaku berubah," jawabnya santai. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap malaikat itu dengan senyuman jahil. "Lagipula aku heran, bagaimana caranya manusia berubah menjadi malaikat suci sepertiku? Kaum kami ini kaum malaikat tertinggi."

Sasuke terkekeh dan menyentil dahi lebar pasangannya. "Karena aku tampan dan penuh kharisma, hatiku juga lembut dan aku tidak banyak omong seperti dirimu."

"Hei!" protes Sakura tidak terima. "Begini juga aku malaikat tertinggi. Aku lebih dulu jadi malaikat dibanding dirimu."

"Dan aku yang lebih disayang oleh para tetua."

Sakura terkikik kecil mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti hatinya. Sasuke memang benar, egonya terlampau tinggi. Dia tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke walaupun Sasori sudah bersama perempuan lain. Dia masih merasa kalau dia tidak mungkin mencintai pemuda lain selain Sasori. Tapi, sungguh! Kalau saja Sasuke tidak tangguh dan menyerah mencintainya, Sakura tidak akan membuka hatinya dan melihat sisi terdalam dari hatinya. Sakura sungguh beruntung mendapati Sasuke sebagai pasangannya.

Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak turun ke bumi untuk mencari Sasori, tidak terjatuh di tempat yang salah, tidak melihat Sasuke melenggang nyawa dengan cara yang menurutnya salah, tidak merasa sangat bersalah, tidak merasakan debaran tiap menyentuh pemuda itu, tidak merasa senang saat mengetahui keputusan Sasuke untuk menjadi malaikat tertinggi, dia tidak akan merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Dan semua itu bermula bukan karena kebetulan, semua itu sudah diatur oleh garis takdir.

Sasuke memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika memandangi Sakura tengah hanyut dalam pikirannya. Sungguh, pertemuannya dengan Sakura membawanya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama yang dia tidak akui dulu sebelum dia bertemu Sakura. Membuat gadis itu bahagia adalah misinya. Dia merasa sakit hati yang sangat mengetahui kalau Sakura mencintai orang lain, mendapati fakta bahwa malaikat hanya bisa mencintai satu sosok. Tapi tidak akan mematahkan keinginannya ketika dia melihat peluang dia yang mati langsung menjadi malaikat tertinggi, melihat kedekatan Sasori pada perempuan lain, dan melihat Sakura sendirian. Sampai akhirnya perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan Sakura, gadis idamannya sedari dulu, belahan jiwanya, cintanya satu-satunya.

_Kini kau percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Sasuke?_

Kurasa tidak, ini bukan cinta pada padangan pertama, ini adalah garis takdir yang membawaku pada Sakura.

_Egomu terlalu tinggi, Uchiha. Kau sama saja dengan Sakura._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Halo minna-san! Saya tau saya terlalu lama mengupdate chapter yang sebenernya sudah selesai itu. Saya tidak mau mencari review yang banyak kok, saya hanya lagi sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru saya sebagai tugas hari raya. Makanya saya tidak ada waktu untuk mengupdate. Maaf baru bisa sekarang diupdatenya. **

**Oke, kalau ada pertanyaan seputar fic ini silahkan ditanyakan, nanti jawabannya akan saya berikan kalau saya sempet untuk mereplace chapter ini *fufu* Oh iya, sekalian ngingetin, SAYA GA TERIMA REQUEST ya!**

**Akhir kata, peluk cium dari**

**Eunike Yuen!**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**E.S. Hatake, Clarissa Afternoon, Natsumo Kagerou, Nyanmaru desu, Ifaharra sasusaku, Melancholies Angelique, Love Foam, mitsuka sakurai**

* * *

**Bales review: (login cek PM)  
**

**Natsumo Kagerou:** Thanks ya, atas reviewnya... Typo? Typonya di bagian yang mana ya? Tolong kasih tahu ya :)

**Ifaharra sasusaku: **Pas Pour Moi dari bahasa perancis artinya Bukan Untuk Saya. Hubungan SakuSaso akan dijelaskan di sini.

**Love Foam:** Thanks ya :) Ini sudah update dan kayanya ini happy ending, semoga bisa dijelaskan di sini ya :)


End file.
